


Remember me for Centuries

by BLA2006



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Bedsharing, Established Relationship, F/M, drunk jyn, protective cassian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-28 02:25:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13261665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BLA2006/pseuds/BLA2006
Summary: Chapter 12 - It’s times like these that he wonders if he was wrong to pull her into this world.





	1. Intoxicated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It wasn’t that he couldn’t function without her. He just functioned better with her.

Prompt: A kiss while intoxicated

 

Cassian stood in the hanger, hands stuffed in the pockets of his parka. Minutes ago the _Millennium Falcon_ had come over the coms, saying they were inbound for landing. Jyn had gone with Han on a supply run several days ago, and Cassian wasn’t ashamed to say he was ready for her to be back on Echo Base.

He had kept himself busy while she was gone. There were reports to go over and intel to discuss with Leia and the council. Bodhi had also kept him occupied, inviting him to sabacc games and hanging out when they had a few moments of free time.

It wasn’t that he couldn’t function without her. He just functioned better with her. A point Chirrut had made once. So that was why Cassian Andor, rebel intelligence Captain, stood in the freezing hanger of Echo Base waiting for Sergeant Jyn Erso.

He watched as the ground crews guided the Falcon in and shuffled his feet in an attempt to warm himself up. A few more minutes passed before the ramp to the ship began to lower. Hearing footsteps he began to inch closer, only to stop when Han Solo, not Jyn, appeared on the ramp.

Han spotted Cassian and called out to him. “Hey Andor, I could use a hand!”

Cassian’s stomach twisted. Was something wrong? They hadn’t said anything over the coms when they had requested to land. He quickly walked over to the Falcon and began heading up the steel walk way. 

“What’s wrong?”

Han waved his hand at him. “Nothing’s wrong, I just figured you’d want to be the one to walk Erso back to her bunk.”

“Walk her back? What are you talking about?” They rounded the corner and Cassian was greeted with one Jyn Erso sitting cross-legged on top of Han’s chess table, a bottle of Corellian whiskey in her hand.

“Cass!” Jyn exclaimed excitedly.

“Que mierda?” Cassian swore in Festian. 

Jyn giggled loudly. “You said a bad word. Han, Cassian said a _bad word!_ ”

“Yeah, I got that kid.” Han said as he rolled his eyes.

“Solo, what’s going on?” Cassian asked, his eyes still on Jyn.

“You tell me. I made some comment about how you’d probably be waiting in the hanger. She got all huffy and started drinking.”

Cassian cringed. Of course. Everyone on base knew he and Jyn had feelings for one another. They went everywhere together and it wasn’t a secret they bunked in Cassian’s room together. But what most people didn’t know, was they hadn’t exactly decided on what they were. 

There was a war going on after all. Things like “what are we?” tended to slip through the cracks. 

Han shot Cassian a look of ‘you deal with her’ before heading to help Chewie unload their cargo.

Cassian sighed and dragged a hand over his face. Jyn was still siting cross-legged but now her eyes were closed and she was slowly swaying from side to side.

“Jyn, what happened?” 

Her eyes shot open and she stared at him for a moment before speaking. “He called you my boyfriend.” Her voice came out sharp. Jyn was usually a happy person when she drank. But happiness could easily turn to anger. From the look on her face he could tell she was transitioning into the angry phase.

Cassian’s face scrunched up in confusion. “And that made you…mad?” He did his best to keep his voice level. He didn’t feel like arguing with a drunk Jyn. Especially when they were onboard a ship sitting in the base hanger.

“I don’t know.” She snapped and pushed herself off of the table. Cassian moved forward, his hands ready to catch her if she fell. She didn’t and he watched her for a moment. “What am I Cassian?” Her tone was demanding and her hands were balled into fists on her hips.

Cassian gulped. “You’re…”

She glared at him, her eyes hard. “I’m what? I work with you, I sleep with you. What am I, Cassian?”

“You’re a lot of things.” He took a step towards her. “You’re a comrade. You’re my friend, my partner.” Jyn’s arms dropped to her sides. “My lover.” Her face softened at the word and her shoulders un tensed. 

“Cass…”

“I’m sorry we haven’t talked about it. I think a part of me was afraid if we did, you might run.” He held her gaze. “And I don’t know what I would do if you left.”

Tears pricked her eyes, forcing her to wipe a hand across her face. “I could never leave you, Cassian.” Her voice cracked and he pulled her body to him, tucking her head under his chin. “I haven’t had a home since my parents. You’re my home.” 

He pulled back to look at her. Even with red eyes she was the most gorgeous being he had ever seen. “Can I kiss you?” He asked softy.

“Of course you idiot.” She laughed as he crushed his lips to hers, his hands cupping her face.

They continued for several minutes until Han came back up the walkway. “Ok you two, break it up!” Jyn shoved a hand out, her middle finger in the air. “Classy Erso, classy.” He said as he rolled his eyes.

Jyn and Cassian slowly made their way off the ship. Cassian’s arm was around her waist, with most of her weight leaning on him. As they reached the bottom of the ramp, Han bellowed down to them.

“Hey Andor, you owe me some whiskey!”


	2. All the Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She carefully laced her fingers through his, being careful to not disturb the wires that were attached to him. “I’m here. All the way.”

Prompt: Hands

 

“Sergeant Erso, you can’t go in there!” Jyn ignored the medic’s words as she stormed through the medbay on Echo Base.

Cassian had arrived back from a mission several hours ago, unconscious and in need of medical attention. Luckily K2 had been with him. Jyn had only just found out that he’d been taken to surgery and was now in recovery, because she didn’t have access to his medical information.

That didn’t stop her from making her way through the medbay, anger rolling off of her in waves. She arrived at Cassian’s room and nearly collided with the door when it didn’t open. She stared at the offending object, as if it could explain why she wasn’t allowed inside. The medic who had spoken to her just moments ago appeared at her side.

“Sergeant Erso, I told you,”

“I know what you _kriffing_ told me.” She snapped. “I don’t care. Open this door!”

“I can’t. Captain Andor is unconscious. No one outside of medical staff are allowed in.”

Jyn turned her eyes to the room where Cassian laid. If it weren’t for the tubes and lines he would have looked like he was sleeping. Except Jyn knew he didn’t sleep on his back like that. He slept on his side, usually his right, so that he was facing the door.

“How long till he wakes up?” She asked.

“I’m afraid I can’t…” She turned to the medic, her eyes filled with rage. “You’re not listed on his medical sheet, I can’t release any information to you!” The medic exclaimed.

“Jyn!”

They both turned at the voice and the medic straitened his stance as Princess Leia Organa walked towards them.

“How is he?” She asked as she stopped next to Jyn.

“I have no idea. They won’t tell me.” Jyn growled as she glared at the medic, who was now starting to pale.

“What’s the problem here?”

“I’m afraid I can only release medical information to those on Captain Andor’s contact list, ma’am.”

“Ah.” Leia nodded and whipped out a data pad. Both Jyn and the medic watched as she scrolled through several documents. “Here we go.” She flipped the pad so the medic could see the screen. “I’m afraid we didn’t have time to update Captain Andor’s file, but before he left he elected to make Sergeant Erso his medical proxy.” The medic’s eyes widened. “So it looks to me, like you can give her all the information she needs.”

“Yes ma’am, of course ma’am.”

“And I’m sure it won’t be a problem to allow Sergeant Erso to sit with Captain Andor?”

The medic shook his head back and forth. “No ma’am.”

Leia nodded. “Good.” She squeezed Jyn’s arm. “Let me know when he wakes up.”

“Of course.” As she walked away Jyn made a mental note to find a way to thank Leia.

Jyn stayed silent as the medic led her into the room. He explained that Cassian had been brought in by K2 unconscious and they discovered he had been shot twice - once in the upper chest and once in the stomach. They had been able to stop the bleeding and once he regained consciousness, there was no reason he shouldn’t make a full recovery.

The medic quietly left as Jyn lowered herself into the chair next to Cassian's bed. She studied his face for a moment before speaking. “Now see, this is what happens when you don’t bring me along on missions.” She chuckled quietly to herself as she reached for his hand. She carefully laced her fingers through his, being careful to not disturb the wires that were attached to him. “We both know how impatient I am, but take your time. I’m not going anywhere.” She whispered as his chest rose and fell. “I’m here. All the way.”


	3. Warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jyn felt glad that she already had someone to keep her warm.

Prompt: Warmth

 

“Echo Base, this is Captain Rook, requesting permission to land.”  
  
“Permission granted Captain Rook, proceed to hanger 2. Welcome home.”  
  
“Good to be back. Proceeding to hanger 2.”

Jyn closed her eyes and let her head fall against the head rest as Bodhi guided their shuttle into the hanger. After a two week supply run, both of them were more than ready to be back on base.

“Is Cassian meeting us?” Bodhi's voice brought her out of her trance and she opened her eyes.

“I’m not sure. I know he said he had a meeting with Draven today. We know how long those can be.” Bodhi nodded in understanding. General Draven was known for dragging intel meetings out longer than they needed to be, especially when he knew Cassian had plans to see Jyn.

The two unbuckled themselves and stretched as the shuttle ramp lowered.

“Bring back anything good, Erso?” Jyn smiled at the voice. Melshi appeared at the edge of the ship and she made her way to him.

“I think we did pretty well.” She reached into her pack and dug around for a few seconds. “You owe me for this.” She said and handed him a wrapped package the size of her hand. His eyes lit up.

“Nubian chocolate?”

Jyn nodded as he grinned. “I had to barter for about ten minutes, but I got it.”

Melshi grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze. “Thanks Jyn. I appreciate it.” He gave her one last smile before tucking it in his jacket and grabbing a crate to take to the hanger.

Bodhi appeared behind her, pack slung over his shoulder. “Ready?”

“If you mean ready for bed, then yes.”

“I told you to try and sleep on the way here.” He teased as they exited the shuttle.

“I did. I think I’ve gotten used to sleeping in a bed.”

As their feet hit the hanger floor a mechanical voice spoke. “Jyn Erso.” They turned to see the new K2S0 standing a few feet away.

“K2.”

“Cassian instructed me to tell you that he’s in a meeting with Draven and he will find you as soon as he is done.” Jyn nodded her head. She had figured as much. “He also told me to tell both of you, welcome home.”

They both smirked as K2 turned around and walked off, rebels skirting out of the giant droid’s way.

“I think he’s starting to warm up to me.” Jyn said as Bodhi chuckled.

After delivering their inventory list to the quartermaster they headed to the mess. Jyn scanned the room, eventually finding Chirrut and Baze. She squeezed Chirrut’s shoulder as she sat down.

The two guardians caught Jyn and Bodhi up on the base’s activities from the weeks they were gone - Solo and Leia had another fight in the middle of the hanger, Kes was caught trying to sneak out of medbay before he had been discharged, after falling off a Tauntaun, and there was currently a betting pool going around about whether Mothma and Draven were seeing one another.

Every few minutes Jyn scanned the mess, hoping to see Cassian, but he never appeared. The person who did appear however, was Han. He dropped down next to Jyn and spoke before she could make some snarky remark.

“So, how was the supply run?”

“Fine.” She replied and shoved another spoonful of food into her mouth.

“Find anything interesting?” Bodhi watched as she shrugged. “No? I heard you brought Melshi back something. You didn’t bring me anything?”

“I like Melshi.” A smirk formed on her face and Han leaned in closer.

“Oh come on Erso!”

Jyn finally gave in, patting the smuggler on the back. “It’s in my pack.” She nodded to the bag that sat under Han’s feet. He reached down and pulled a bottle up just far enough to see the color of the liquid.

“Don’t forget our deal, Solo.”

“Of course not.” He stood and glanced around at the group. “Anyone fancy a nightcap?”

“I know you’re not implying that you have alcohol Solo. Because that would be against base regulations.” The five of them turned to find Cassian standing behind them, arms folded behind his back.

Jyn’s face split into a grin as Han rolled his eyes. “Oh come on Andor, are you really gonna tattle on me?”

Cassian studied the Captain for a moment. “No.” Han’s shoulders dropped in relief. “As long as you allow me to join.” He glanced down at Jyn. “It’s been a long day.”  
  
While Han herded Bodhi, Baze and Chirrut towards the Falcon, Jyn and Cassian hung back. She grinned at him, glad to see him in person after two weeks. “Hey.”

“Hey.” He took a few steps towards her and pulled her in for a hug. His hands gripped her vest as she burrowed her face into the crook of his neck.

They soon pulled apart, not wanting to attract too much attention and Jyn’s eyes scanned his face. “Long day, huh?”

“Yeah. I’ll tell you about it later.” She nodded, slipped her hand into his and they set off for Han’s ship.

They found their group gathered around Han’s chess table, laughing and talking loudly. From what she could gather Han was telling a story from his smuggling days. Cassian sat down next to Bodhi, and before Jyn could object, pulled her into his lap. He wasn’t much for words and she knew this was his way of saying he had missed her.

Jyn leaned back into Cassian’s chest, the whisky warming her insides. She smiled happily as she glanced around at her family. She honestly never thought she would have made it this far. Aside from Scarif, she was sure she should have died a long time ago, probably on Wobani. But she was here, alive, surrounded by those she loved. If only they weren’t on a freezing ice planet.

No sooner had those words left her brain did the lights out in the hanger flicker then shut off.

“You gotta be kidding me!” Han exclaimed. A few backup lights turned on as Han went to the cockpit window. “Power must be out again.” He grumbled.

Jyn felt Cassian sigh then gently slide her off of his lap. He stood and tugged on Jyn’s hand. “Come on, we should go before it gets too crazy.”  
  
Unfortunately they were used to the heat and/or power dying on Hoth. When it did, things tended to get chaotic, with people looking to find someone to spend the night with, so they could stay warm. Luckily for Jyn and Cassian, they had started down that path soon after Scarif.

The group parted ways, with Han marching off in the direction of the quartermaster. Jyn and Cassian took their time getting to their quarters. His arm was wrapped around her waist and she leaned most of her weight into him as they walked. Their fellow rebels rushed up and down the hall and Jyn felt glad that she already had someone to keep her warm.

“Think the power will be back on by tomorrow?” She asked as Cassian punched in the code to their room.

“Maybe. Planning on avoiding your training session?” He teased. 

Jyn hummed as she backed into the room, tugging on his hand. “If that means I can stay in bed with you.” She gave him a smirk, which Cassian returned as the door shut behind him.


	4. Gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It came as a surprise to both of them when they discovered they enjoyed giving the other gifts.

Prompt: Gifts

 

As far as material possessions went, Jyn didn’t own much. It made sense, having spent most of her life moving around or on the run. She had only started to acquire items when she joined the Rebellion and even then, she was particular about what items she kept around. Cassian was the same. He didn’t have many things and the items he did have couldn’t easily be traced back to who they belonged to (spy life and all).  
  
So it came as a surprise to both of them when they discovered they enjoyed giving the other gifts. It wasn’t often, just now and then one of them would return from a mission with a souvenir in tow.  
  
The first thing he had given her (aside from the blaster he let her keep before Scarif) was a scarf. He’d noticed how she preferred to have something to cover her face when they were traveling through markets. “Makes it easier to hide.” She had told him.  
  
He was on a solo mission to one of the Bespin moons when he stopped at a merchant’s stall. He scanned through the colors before spotting a moss green. The owner of the stall had smiled when he mentioned it was for someone he had grown quite fond of. She had been surprised when he had given it to her several days later, but had immediately put it on. Every now and then when he went on a solo mission he would later find the scarf packed in his bag. It was her way of giving him something to remind him of home.  
  
Somehow during a pathfinders mission she found a paper book from Fest. She only recognized where it was from because Cassian had started to teach her words from his home world. A lump had formed in her throat as she stared at it, her fingers running along the cover. Paper books were close to extinct, making the item even more unique.  
  
He met her in the hanger and she had waited till they were alone in their quarters to give it to him. She had silently handed it to him watching as his eyes grew then filled with tears and he dropped onto the bed. He had thanked her with a kiss. Later that night she had asked him what it was about and her chest tightened when he said it was the history of Fest.  
  
The item she loves the most (aside from Rogue) is the parka he gifted to her soon after they moved to Hoth. While she was born on an ice planet, she hadn't lived on it like he had. Cassian would often get looks for wandering around base in his flight vest, or with his parka on but not zipped up. Meanwhile, Jyn usually had as many layers on as humanly possible.  
  
She came back to their room one day to find a light brown parka laying on the bed. He exited the fresher to find her studying it. She had glanced at him, asking if it was for her. He nodded, explaining that he figured she needed a heavy coat. “Less layers.” He told her. (Plus it would keep her from stealing his). She had picked the parka up, a small smile forming on her face.  
  
Few people would have pegged Jyn Erso and Cassian Andor as gift givers. But to them, the items they bring back from their journeys aren’t just gifts. They were how they said “I missed you. I was thinking of you. I love you."


	5. Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Have you ever seen what Imperial interrogators do to prisoners?”

Prompt: Rescue  
  
“I do not believe this is what General Draven had in mind when he ordered us to wait for backup.”  
  
“ _Quiet Kay._ ” Jyn hissed as softly as she could before peering around the corner of the building they were pressed up against.

“I do not agree with this plan, Jyn Erso. The odds of you successfully reaching him on your own-”

Jyn whirled around to face the droid. “Listen to me target practice. The Pathfinders are at least two hours out, and that’s if they’re on the Millennium Falcon, which is the fastest ship in the fleet. Cassian has been in that building for five. That’s five hours too long. I’m going to get him.”   
  
“You do know that Cassian has withstood interrogations before, don’t you?”

Jyn gritted her teeth. “Of course I do.”

“Then why-”  
  
“Have you ever seen what Imperial interrogators do to prisoners?”

“I am well aware of the tactics they-”

“But have you _seen_ it?” Jyn snapped. Kay stared at her, processing what she had asked. “You haven’t. I have. I’ve been…” She glanced down, hoping he wouldn’t see the pain that flashed through her eyes.

K2 ran her facial expressions and body language through his analysis system. “I did not know Jyn. I am sorry.”

She shrugged. “It’s fine Kay. It was a long time ago.” As she turned back a voice came from her comm unit.

“Erso, this is Solo, You read me?”

“Yeah Solo, I hear ya. What’s your ETA?”

“Just under two hours.” Jyn glanced at K2, who looked away and folded his arms. Before Jyn could respond Han spoke again. “Look kid, we both know you’re not gonna stay put till we get there. So, do what you need to do. We’ll lay some ground cover for ya when we arrive.”

Jyn took a breathe. “Thanks. I’ll see ya on the other side.”

“Good luck. Solo out.”

“What is your plan of action?” K2 asked.

Jyn rolled her shoulders. “I don’t know.”

K2 gave what Jyn could only describe as an annoyed sigh. She was about to share an idea when he handed her a timed grenade. She stared at the bomb as she took it from his hand. “In my experience, distractions are often the best way in.”

She swallowed. “Thanks.”

“I would suggest putting it as far away from the holding building as possible.”

“Thank you Captain Obvious.” Before he could comment on the title, she continued. “How much time do you think we have?”

K2 looked off into the distance. “There are five stormtroopers guarding the building. There’s an 80 percent chance there are at least two inside. If the ones outside all respond to the blast, I would estimate we have under 30 minutes to find a way into the building before they return.”

“Can you hack into the door panel?”

K2 huffed. “Of course I can. Question is can you handle all these stormtroopers by yourself?”

“I’ve dealt with worse.” Jyn muttered.

“Before we go, I would like to state one more time that this is a bad idea. Cassian would not approve.”

Jyn pulled out her blaster and switched off the safety. “He never does.” She glanced up at the droid. “Listen Kay, if you have the opportunity to get him out of there, do it. Don’t worry about me.”

“Cassian will most likely instruct otherwise.” He told her.  
  
“Yes, but I need you to listen to me. Just this once. Please.”   
  
K2 blinked then nodded his head. “Understood.”  
  
Jyn’s hand went to her necklace. She clutched it tightly and recited the mantra Chirrut was always saying.  
  
 _I’m one with the force. The force is with me. I’m one with the force. The force is with me._  
  
She let go of the crystal and began to move. _Hold on Cass, I’m coming._  
  
The downside to K2 was his size made him easy to spot. Due to this, Jyn instructed him to stay hidden until the blast. She moved several yards away from the building. She found a power generator and placed the bomb on the side of it.   
  
Then she ran.  
  
The blast shook the ground so hard she almost fell over. Just as Kay had predicted, all the stormtroopers ran towards the explosion. She was able to avoid them and met Kay at the door, where he was already hacking into the system panel.  
  
When the door opened, they were greeted with two more stormtroopers. Jyn lunged forward, taking one to the ground and whacking him across the helmet with a truncheon. Kay simply picked the other up and tossed him into the wall.  
  
They moved quickly through the hallway before encountering two more troopers standing guard in front of a door.  
  
Cassian.  
  
This time Jyn aimed her blaster at them before throwing a smoke bomb in their direction. She then moved forward, swinging her truncheon into the helmet of one and the stomach of another. As they hit the ground she turned to see Kay hacking into the door panel.   
  
Cassian was slumped in a corner of the room, semi-conscious. Jyn rushed over to him and knelt on the floor.  
  
“Cassian. Cassian, can you hear me?” His head rolled towards her and one of his eyes slowly opened.   
  
“Jyn?”  
  
She grinned and grabbed his hand. “Can you walk?”  
  
Cassian shuddered and shook his head back and forth. “Knee. They…” Jyn shushed him, placing a hand on his cheek and turned to K2.  
  
“You’ll need to carry him.”  
  
K2 looked at her from where he stood watch at the door. “The troopers are returning. We need to leave.” Jyn moved out of the way as K2 picked Cassian up.  
  
“I’ll cover you.” She told him as they made their way out of the room.   
  
Two of the troopers who were outside made their way into the building. Jyn fired her blaster rapidly, hitting both them in at least one spot. She made a mental note to thank Baze for his shooting lessons when they got back to base.   
  
She quickly moved ahead of K2, shooting at the remaining troopers. She was about to tell him to run for the woods when she heard the best sound she could imagine at  that moment.  
  
Cannon fire from the _Millennium Falcon._  
  
Two pathfinder members ran off and Jyn waved at Kay to go, as she crouched down and continued to fire at the troopers. The Falcon then directed a shot at the building and Jyn dashed towards the ship as the building exploded.  
  
She barely made it up the walkway before it closed, and they shot up into the sky. She quickly glanced around, looking for Cassian and Kay.  
  
“You’re one lucky Nerfherder, Erso.”   
  
Despite the circumstances, Jyn grinned at the voice. She turned around to find Shara Bey making her way to her. Her friend grabbed her and pulled her in for a hug.   
  
“Since when do you help on rescue missions?” Jyn asked as she clutched onto Shara’s jacket. The dissipating adrenaline was starting to make her hands shake.   
  
“When it involves my husband’s closest friend.” She told her as they pulled apart. Kes was currently on another Pathfinder mission and Jyn knew if he had been on base, he would have come with the rescue team.  
  
“Where is Cassian?”  
  
“K2’s got him on one of the bunks. Follow me.”  
  
She wasn’t surprised to see a few more members of the Pathfinders on the ship. Draven never took chances when it came to extracting intelligence agents. The more you could send, the better chance you had at someone getting the agent out.  
  
K2 turned to look at her as she and Shara approached. “Initial scans show no internal bleeding. His right knee cap is broken and he has several broken ribs. We’ll know more once we get him back to Echo Base.”  
  
Jyn brushed her fingers through his hair. “What about his back?”  
  
“It does not appear the troopers were aware of his previous injuries.”  
  
Jyn sighed in relief. “Good.”  
  
“So this is what happens when I let you take a break from Pathfinder missions?” Jyn looked up to see Han standing next to Shara.   
  
“Gotta keep you on your toes old man.” She replied with a smirk.  
  
Han rolled his eyes before handing her a flask. “It’ll help with the adrenaline.” He told her.  
  
Jyn turned back to Cassian. “How’d you guys make it so fast?”   
  
“Shara here bypassed something that boosted the light speed.” He glanced at the pilot. “You gotta show me that sometime.”  
  
“A pilot doesn’t share her secrets, Solo.”  
  
“You _do_ realize I’m a pilot, right?”   
  
Shara chuckled as Han wandered off. “You should lie down too.” She told Jyn. “That adrenaline loss is gonna knock you off your feet soon.”  
  
“I’ll be fine.” Jyn was still staring at Cassian, watching his chest rise and fall.  
  
Shara made her way to her friend and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. “He’ll be ok.” She reassured her. “He’s one of the toughest rebels I know.” She placed a kiss on top of Jyn’s head. “Plus he’s got you.”  
  
Jyn reached up and squeezed Shara’s hand. “Thanks Shara.”  
  
“Keep an eye on her K2.” Shara instructed as she left the bunk.  
  
Jyn’s eyes began to close. “Jyn,” She startled and turned to look at K2. “I just want to say, thank you for going after Cassian.”  
  
“You’re welcome, Kay.”  
  
“Now, go lie down before you fall over. If you’re injured when Cassian wakes up, he will not be happy.”   
  
Jyn chuckled as K2 walked off. She turned back to Cassian and placed a kiss on his forehead before climbing into the bunk across from him. She stared at his form until her eyes slipped closed and sleep took over.


	6. My Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassian Andor never exploded outwardly before Jyn Erso.

Prompt: Protect

Cassian Andor doesn’t explode outwardly. He’s a trained spy, a Captain of intelligence. He is better than that. He was trained better than that. He only shows his emotions behind closed doors.  
  
Except when it comes to Jyn Erso.   
  
He’s just scared away a recruit who was making heart eyes at Jyn during a training session. He had calmly explained that a subordinate dating their instructor was not allowed. His voice may have been low and his face calm, but his eyes were threatening.  
  
Cassian watched as the recruit scurried off.  
  
“I never pegged you for possessive.” She told him, laughing softly.  
  
He turned back to her, his eyes still dark. “Does that bother you, Sergeant?”  
  
Heat pooled in her stomach hearing him address her by her title. She studied him for a second before moving towards him. Her hand slipped into his and she leaned up, pressing a kiss to his lips. His eyes slipped closed as she pulled away.  
  
“No sir.”  
  
———  
  
When she’s paired with Han for a mission that’s just the two of them, he hovers while they load the Falcon.  
  
Cassian’s eyes are glued to the smuggler who will be spending a week with his girlfriend. His eyes follow him as he carries items up and down the walk way. He quietly listens as Han and Jyn banter back and forth with one another.  
  
Once the Falcon is loaded, Jyn makes her way to him. She gives him a smile and kisses him, her hands moving to the back of his head. Han yells for them to stop sucking face so they can leave.  
  
Cassian doesn’t say anything, just simply locks eyes with the man and lets out a low growl that only Jyn can hear. She pulls on his jacket, bringing his attention back to her.  
  
“Alma gemela.” She whispers and the corner of Cassian’s mouth twitches. He stands in the hanger for several minutes after they leave before heading to their quarters.  
  
———  
  
They’re in the mess eating dinner when Cassian suddenly stands up and makes his way to the table next to theirs. The conversation Jyn was having with Bodhi stops, as do most of the convos in the room.  
  
Cassian is leaned over the shoulder of a junior intelligence agent and Jyn can see the muscles in his shoulders tightening as he whispers in the man's ear. The agent’s face has become pale white and the rebels he’s sitting with are all staring at their plates. Jyn glances at Bodhi as Cassian straightens back to his full height. He looks around the room and everyone goes back to their conversations.  
  
“What the kriff was that?” Jyn questions, staring at him.  
  
“Nothing.”  
  
“ _Cassian._ ”  
  
He sighs and sets his spoon down. Bodhi glances back and forth between them as Cassian chooses his words.  
  
“He was under the impression that you were only brought into intelligence because of your relationship with me.”  
  
Jyn’s eyes narrow. “Meaning he thinks…?”  
  
“Yes.” Jyn moves to jump up and Cassian grabs her hand. “I handled it Jyn.”  
  
She glances at the agent, who is still pale. “What did you tell him?”  
  
Cassian shrugs his shoulders. “That I have contacts who can make people disappear.”  
  
She shakes her head at him as Bodhi chuckles.  
  
———  
  
Apply enough pressure to something and it will eventually break. The cumulation of Cassian’s protectiveness over Jyn occurs when they are on a mission together.  
  
They’re meeting a contact with information about imperial movements in a cantina. Cassian is scanning the room as they walk when a man reaches out and slaps Jyn on the ass. Before she can react Cassian has the man on the floor, a blaster pointed at his face.  
  
The room goes silent.  
  
In the back of her mind, Jyn knows the mission is blown. But she’s more worried about keeping Cassian from murdering a stranger in a bar full of witnesses.  
  
“Your parents never teach you to keep your hands to yourself?” Cassian growls as he stands over the man.  
  
Jyn grabs his arm. “Cassian.” If he hears her, he’s decided to ignore her. She’s watching his hands, especially the finger that’s about to pull the blaster trigger. “Cassian.”  
  
She can see his eyes growing darker.  
  
“ _Captain Andor!_ ”  
  
The sound of his title snaps him out of his trance. He lowers the weapon, gives the man a once over and stalks out of the cantina. Jyn places a credit on the bar before jogging after him.  
  
Draven is of course, furious. He assigns Cassian to training new recruits for two weeks, something he knows he hates. But he is a dutiful solider and he does as he’s told.  
  
Cassian Andor never exploded outwardly before Jyn Erso.  
  
But Cassian Andor never had someone worth protecting before Jyn Erso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully Cassian doesn't come off too possessive in this.


	7. Life Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Then she spots it. The one piece of information she doesn’t know. His life day.

She only finds out his life day because she’s going through the database late one night. Draven had decided that her punishment for causing a brawl while out on a Pathfinders mission, would be to enter new recruit info into the system.  
  
She’s almost done and is about to shut down her system when a thought pops into her head. Even though she’s alone, she glances around the room before typing ‘Andor, Cassian’ into the computer.  
  
His profile pops up and she quickly scans it. Most of it is information she already knows. Born on Fest. Originally joined the Corellian resistance, before merging with the Rebel Alliance. Judging by the list of missions he’s completed, he should be up for a promotion soon. Then she spots it. The one piece of information she doesn’t know.  
  
His life day.  
  
She knows how old he is. It was one of the first things they discussed after Scarif. They were comparing their timelines, figuring out what the other was doing during certain moments in each of their lives. But she’s never known the actual day.  
  
She makes a mental note, clicks out of his profile and closes down the system. She grins as she realizes, she now has a new task.  
  
As luck would have it, the two of them are sent on a mission together soon after. Even K2 isn’t with them, having stayed behind to help with reprogramming some droids the alliance had gathered.  
  
They’ve been sent to some cold and wet planet. Word had reached the alliance that imperial troops were scouting it. So Draven sent them to scout the scouts. It’s an easy mission and Jyn is glad it’s just the two of them.  
  
She hears Cassian enter the ship and turns to look at him. “Anything?” She asks as he shucks his soaking wet jacket.  
  
He shakes his head, sending water droplets flying. “No more than what we saw earlier.” He disappears into the bunk to change.  
  
“What are they doing here?” She questions.  
  
“Not sure. There’s not much they can use here.” He emerges from the bunk room in fresh clothes. He’s taken his boots off and is walking around in his socks.  
  
They’re in for the night.  
  
“Would be a good place for a labor camp.” She says as he slides into the pilot’s chair.  
  
Cassian glances at her. “Seriously? It probably rains 90 percent of the time here.”  
  
“Exactly. What better way to use workers than to build something in weather you don’t want your troops in.” She pulls her knees to her chest and shivers. He knows she’s thinking about Wobani.  
  
He reaches out and places a hand on her knee. “What was it like there?” Jyn bites her lip. They’ve talked about it before, just not in great detail.  
  
“Dark. The cells were always dark. And loud. Troopers aren’t the quietest things. It made sleeping hard.”  
  
“And outside?”  
  
She lowers her knees and he pulls her legs into his lap. “It was a wasteland. Just dirt as far as you could see. I don’t even know what we were working on. We just did as we were told.” He rubs a thumb along her leg.  
  
“I’m glad we got you out of there.” He says, his voice soft.  
  
“Me too.” They sit in silence for awhile before she decides to change the subject. “You know what today is?”  
  
Cassian tilts his head in confusion. “What?”  
  
“Your life day.” The mood in the room shifts. His shoulders sag and worry fills her stomach. Perhaps she shouldn’t have said anything. “Cassian?”  
  
He’s staring at his hands, which are still on her legs. “I didn’t realize. I…haven’t celebrated it in awhile.” He tells her.  
  
“When was the last time?”  
  
He looks up. “When I was on Fest.” If it was possible for a heart to break, hers would have right then.  
  
“Cass…” Her legs drop from his lap and she leans forward so that their knees are touching.  
  
“It’s just not really something I keep track of.” He tells her.  
  
“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have brought it up.”  
  
“How’d you know?” He asks. “I’ve never told you when it is.”  
  
“I looked at your file.” She ducks her head, avoiding his eyes.  
  
Cassian lets out a laugh, which soothes her worry. “Of course you did.” Silence once again fills the cockpit. She’s about to suggest they go to bed, when he speaks. “It was snowing.”  
  
“Hmm?”  
  
“My last life day, on Fest.” He’s turned his gaze to the rain outside of the ship. “It was snowing. My Mother made chilaquiles. My siblings and I played outside until it was dark.” He smiled but his eyes were sad. “I haven’t thought about them in a long time.”  
  
Jyn swallows. “I brought it up, because I have something for you.”  
  
Cassian turns to her, his eyebrows raised. “What is it?”  
  
“You have to open it and see.” She reaches into her jacket and pulls out a small box wrapped with twine. Cassian takes it and stares at it for a moment before untying the twine and opening the box.  
  
Inside is a unpolished, stone on a silver chain. Cassian pulls it out and rubs his thumb over the stone. “It’s a garnet,” she says. “It’s your birthstone. Chirrut says some believe garnet’s bring strength and safety to those who wear them.” Cassian grins.  
  
“You didn’t have to, Jyn.” He looks up at her, his heart swelling when he sees the happiness on her face.  
  
She shrugs. “I wanted to. Plus it was fun to find a way to get it.”  
  
Cassian puts the necklace on, touching it one more time before tucking it under his shirt. “How _did_ you get it?”  
  
“Let’s just say, I owe Melshi one large bottle of alcohol.” Cassian laughs as Jyn looks out the window. “It’s getting dark, wanna go to sleep?”  
  
He shakes his head. “No, let’s sit here for a little longer.” She nods in agreement as Cassian takes her hand in his. Cassian feels a feeling of comfort wash over him as he stares out at the darkness. Under his shirt, the garnet sits next to his heart.


	8. The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In another universe, they were together from the beginning.

**Ring of Kafrene - Trading Outpost**  
  
Tivik is starting to panic, yelling about how there are spies everywhere. If only he knew.   
  
The comm in his ear buzzes to life. “Heads up Captain, troopers.” Cassian turns to find two stormtroopers blocking their exit to the street.   
  
“What’s all this? Come on, let’s see some scandocs.”   
  
“Yeah of course. Just…my gloves.” He waves his hands and starts to bend down. Before he can pull his weapon, blaster shots ring out and the troopers drop.   
  
Both he and Tivik stare at the bodies as his partner rushes around the corner.   
  
“No! What have you done!?” His contact cries. He grabs his arm as he begins to pace.   
  
His partner glances towards the street, the sounds of more troopers heading their way fill her ears.   
  
“Are you crazy? I’ll never climb out of here. My arm!”   
  
Cassian moves towards the man, grabbing his good arm and pulling him close. He swallows before he speaks. “Hey. Calm down. Calm down. It’ll be alright.” He sticks his blaster into the man’s side and slowly steps back as he crumples to the ground. His partner has moved past him and is looking up at one of the walls. She glances back to see Cassian staring at the body.   
  
“Cass, come on!” He turns away and gives her a lift up before following her up the wall.   
  
As they rush to the ship, she turns to him. “He have anything for you?”   
  
Cassian nods but waits to speak until they’re onboard. They both slide into their seats as Cassian starts flipping switches. “The rumors are true.” He tells her. “The empire is making a weapon. A planet killer.”   
  
“Kriff.” She mutters as she buckles herself in. “Do we know who’s in charge of it?”   
  
Cassian swallows the lump in his throat. As he shoots them into space he turns to look at his partner.   
  
“It’s Galen.” She stares back at him. “Your Father is alive Jyn.”


	9. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome home.

 

Prompt: Home

 

His eyes scan the list of those who have died since he left. He holds his breathe as he works his way through the alphabet, in search of four names. Satisfied that his team (or family, depending on what day it is) is safe, he makes his way to the mess. It’s been several days since he’s had a full meal, and he has a feeling he’ll find at least one of them there.

He’s just finished eating when Baze and Chirrut appear at his side. “Good to see you brother.” Baze says as he claps a hand on his shoulder. Cassian nods at him in return. He starts to open his mouth when Chirrut speaks.

“She’s in your quarters.” He pretends he doesn’t see the blind man smile.

Once upon a time he would have blushed when someone mentioned that he was rooming with a woman. Now, it doesn’t even phase him. It seems Jyn’s ‘don’t care what people say’ attitude has rubbed off on him. 

He stands, then turns to look at them. “Bodhi should be in tonight.”

Baze nods in understanding. “Drinks to celebrate.” Cassian nods then heads off to find Jyn.

The room is pitch black when he enters. Luckily his eyes adjust as he pulls his vest and boots off. He doesn’t need to see her, to know she’s there. He can hear her breathing as she sleeps.

He slips into the bed and she stirs. “Cassian?” Her head doesn’t move, but her hand reaches out for him.

“Go back to sleep.” He lays a kiss under her ear and she sighs as he presses up against her.

“Everyone back?” She murmurs, moving her body further under the covers. 

“Bodhi will be back late tonight. We’ll have drinks when he gets in.”

As she takes his hand in hers, she says the one sentence he’ll never get tired of hearing. “Welcome home.”


	10. Open Your Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yep, she is totally and completely screwed.

Prompt: “Shut up, okay? I’m getting you out of here. We’re going home.”

 

Jyn has been fighting long enough to know the difference between a bad situation and when she’s truly in trouble. Right now she’s the later. More specifically, she’s totally and completely screwed. 

She’s tucked into a corner in the end of an alley. The two stormtrooper’s she’d been running from are dead, laying several feet away. She’s pretty sure her ribs are broken, seeing as she has to grit her teeth with every breath.

But that’s not what worries her.

What worries her is the blood seeping from her side. Her shirt is soaked red, stuck to her skin and she knows without looking that it’s no ordinary blaster shot. It’s deep and her strength is fading, keeping her from applying pressure to it. She’s also losing consciousness, her eyes keep slipping closed and it takes everything she has to pull them back open. 

Even in the shade of the alley, the air is hot. Her forehead is covered in sweat and yet, a shiver runs through her body. Her tongue moves across her lips and she starts running through the list of symptoms in her head.

Bleeding profusely, check. Lowering of body temperature, check. Inability to stay conscious, check.

Yep, she is totally and completely screwed.

She takes one more painful breath. _This is it._ She thinks and allows her eyes to close.

Now someone or something is touching her face. Her brain is fuzzy and can’t seem to convince her eyes to open. The touch has moved to her side, where the blood is leaving her body. Her first instinct, the one ingrained in her since she was a child, says to make whoever this is, stop. But her body doesn’t have the strength to fight back.

“Jyn, open your eyes. Look at me Jyn.”

Something clicks in her brain. She knows that voice. It’s the voice that always brings a smile to her face. The voice that makes her feel safe even when she’s laying in an alley bleeding to death.

It’s Cassian.

His hand presses into her wound and her body jerks away, her feet sliding on the dirt. She knows he means well, but _kriff_ it hurts.

“I need you to open your eyes Jyn. We need to go.”

Jyn inhales and shakes her head back and forth. “Just leave, Cassian. I can’t…” Her hand curls into a ball, nails digging into her skin. 

He slides a hand up her face, cupping her cheek. She lets out a sigh as she turns her face into his palm. “Jyn,” he pleads. “Please.”

Somehow she manages to gather her strength and force her eyes open. Her eyesight is blurry for a few seconds, but as Cassian’s face appears she cracks a smile. “Hey.” Her voice comes out scratchy and he grabs a canteen, pressing it to her lips.

“I’m gonna patch you up and then we’re gonna go.” He opens the bag lying next to him and begins pulling medical supplies out.

“Cassian…” Jyn hisses as she tries to shift her body. “Just leave me, it…it’s ok.”

“Jyn, _shut up_.” His voice is hard and his brow is furrowed. She watches in silence as he rips open a bacta patch. “I’m going to get you out of here.”

He presses the patch to her side and she bites the inside of her cheek, holding in a groan. Once the bacta is on he wraps gauze around her waist. He pulls her shirt back down and slips his arms underneath hers, slowly picking her up.

She uses the wall to brace her weight as her knees tremble and he slips his pack on. It’s easier to breathe now that she’s standing, but it still hurts. Cassian lowers himself slightly, loops an arm under her legs and pulls her body up into his chest. Despite the heat radiating from her blaster wound, she curls into him, her forehead resting on his shoulder. 

He tucks his nose into her hair. “We’re going home.” he whispers and sets off through the alley.


	11. Where is She

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When he wakes up, she's gone.

Prompt: Missing

 

“Where is she!?” The voice of Cassian Andor echos off the walls of Home One.

General Draven looks up to see his intelligence agent limping into the room, his hands gripping the wall to hold himself up.

Cassian has yet to be released from medical, and is wearing an alliance issued gown, but someone has also given him a pair of sleep pants to wear underneath the medical garment.

Senator Mothma stands and motions to one of the lieutenants to help Cassian. Cassian shrugs off the young rebel’s hands but allows her to stay by his side until he’s reached the table. His knuckles turn white as they grip the edge and he focuses his glare on Draven.

“ _Where_ is Jyn Erso?”

“Sit down before you hurt yourself Andor.” Cassian makes no move to do so and the General rises from his seat. “That’s an _order_ , Major.”

Cassian slowly lowers himself into the chair. Once planted, the lieutenant scurries back to her post by the door.

“You’ve been promoted, by the way.” Draven says as he sits back down. “Against my advisement.” He shoots a look at Senator Mothma.

Of the rebel fleet, Mothma has always the most composed and now is no exception. She remains standing, her hands clasped in front of her as Cassian glares at his commanding officer.

“Sergeant Erso has been sent on a mission.” Cassian’s eyes flick to Mothma and he bites down on the inside of his cheek. “We estimate she will be gone for several weeks, perhaps more.”

“Where?”

“That is not your concern, Major.” Draven snaps and Cassian’s head whips back in his direction.

“I’m her team leader. I’m responsible for her.” He snarls. If he was more steady on his feet he’d be in Draven’s face by now. Command protocol be damned.

“Sergent Erso has been sent to the outer rim.” Mothma says, ignoring the displeasure that appears on General Draven’s face. “If you are worried about her health, I assure you, she is fine. Of your group, she was the least injured. We’re very fortunate that bacta can solve most problems.”

Cassian’s muscles begin to relax. He has a feeling the adrenaline from when he woke up to find Jyn gone, is starting to wear off.

“I suggest you return to medical, Major.” Mothma’s voice brings him back to the conversation at hand. “I’m sure the nurses will be wondering where you wandered off to.” Cassian looks at Draven one more time before silently standing. The lieutenant from earlier follows him out, staying a few paces behind.

The nurse assigned to him simply shakes her head as he walks back into the medical bay. Before he can close the door to his room, the lieutenant reaches her hand out.

“Senator Mothma said to give this to you, sir.” Cassian looks down to find a comlink sitting in her palm.

He slowly takes it, closing his fingers around the device as she gives him a nod and walks off.

He sits down on his bed and studies the comlink for several seconds. Then, a thought pops into his head. He pulls the com closer to his mouth and speaks into it.

“Jyn?”

Seconds pass and then - “Cassian?”

He lets out a breath in relief. “Yeah, it’s me.” He shifts on the bed, in an attempt to get comfortable.

“Hey…um, sorry I wasn’t there when you woke up.”

Cassian smiles softly and leans back into the pillows on the bed. “It’s ok. You had orders. I understand.”

“You’ll be there when I get back?” Her voice is soft and Cassian tries to picture her in the cockpit of a U-Wing.

“I’ll be here. I promise.”


	12. The Beginning Pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s times like these that he wonders if he was wrong to pull her into this world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An addition to The Beginning (chapter 8).

_Almost four years ago he'd found her on the streets of Jakku. He was on the planet to meet with a contact. His meeting never happened because Jyn came barreling down the street, three troopers on her heels._

_In a split decision (that he never put in his mission report) Cassian threw a smoke bomb into the crowd, temporarily blinding the troopers. He was going to slip away when he felt someone grab his arm and tug him into an ally._

_It was Jyn._

_After explaining who he was and that he wasn’t trying to trick her, he convinced her into coming with him back to the rebel base._

_Thinking back on it, he’s not sure why she trusted him. But he’s glad she did._

_It took the council close to a week to decide where to put her._

_It took days for Mothma to convince Draven to accept Jyn into intelligence._

_Finally, it took Cassian hours to talk his superior officer into assigning Jyn to him._

_He’d never had a partner before, and they barley knew one another. But he’d had a gut feeling about her. And Cassian’s gut feelings were never wrong._

\----

They’ve jumped to lightspeed and he turns to look at her. Her face is pale and she’s staring blankly out the cockpit window. 

“Jyn?” He unbuckles his safety belt and leans his body towards her. “Jyn.” She takes a deep breath and he knows she’s processing the information she’s just been told.

Her Father is alive.

Her Father is responsible for the rumored planet killer.

He’s not sure which of the two is worse.

She turns to look at him. Her face is blank, the perfect intelligence officer. It’s times like these that he wonders if he was wrong to pull her into this world.

“I’m fine.” She unbuckles her safety belt and he leans back as she brushes past him. She stops at the doorway and for a second he thinks she’s changed her mind. “You should contact Yavin IV.” She tells him. “They need to know.”

Cassian watches her leave before collapsing into his seat.


End file.
